Big Brother Canada 1
Big Brother 1 is the debut season of the Canadian reality game show Big Brother. It is based upon the American series of Big Brother, which gained notoriety in 1999-2000. The series is produced by Endemol USA and Insight Productions. Big Brother 1 began airing on February 27, 2013. It was confirmed that more than 10,000 people applied to be on the series, and appeared at the various casting calls nationwide. Though there were initially only going to be fourteen HouseGuests, the high amount of applicants later influenced the decision to allow fifteen people to enter the house. In January 2013, it was revealed that Arisa Cox will host the series. The format for Big Brother 1 is similar to that of the one featured in the US version, in which a group of contestants, known as "HouseGuests," compete to win the series by voting off fellow HouseGuests and being the HouseGuest to receive the most jury votes. One HouseGuest, known as the Head of Household, must nominate two of their fellow HouseGuests for eviction. The winner of the Power of Veto has the ability to change the nominations, and if they choose to do so then the HoH must nominate another HouseGuest. The HouseGuests then vote to evict one of the nominees, and the HouseGuest with the most votes is evicted. Beginning when only nine HouseGuests remain, the evicted HouseGuests form the Jury of Seven, with these seven determining which of the final two HouseGuests should win $100,000, a Chevrolet Trax car and a $25,000 shopping spree at The Brick Furniture Store. The runner-up receives $20,000. A twist this season saw a phone being placed in the house, with the first person to answer receiving a secret task. The phone became evident from the first night, when Suzette became Head Of Household after answering the phone call. Houseguests Voting history Have/Have-Not Results : + signifies HOH for the week, thus automatic "Have" rights. Alliances *'The Sheyld', was the first alliance ever in''' '''Big Brother Canada's history. The alliance consists of Peter Brown and Alec Beall. It is a reference to the wrestling group also known as "The Sheyld." The Sheyld was relatively successful throughout most of the season, with Alec and Peter's tactics to throw competitions and remain out of the limelight proving to work. Yet, the downfall of The Sheyld came when Alec's lies and throwing competitions became too obvious, and when his and Topaz's showmance fell apart, which culminated in his elimination. Peter, now solo for the final few weeks of the game, was eliminated soonafter, with his ties to Alec clearly known. *'Quattro '''was another alliance consisting of Peter, Alec, Tom and Emmett which began during the first few weeks of the game. However, Quattro soon fell apart as Tom was eliminated, and Emmett decided to make an ally in Jillian. Peter and Alec decided to form an alliance between the pair of them which they had earlier formed before Quattro, entitled "The Sheyld." (see above) *'The Secret Wedding 'alliance was a short-lived alliance held between Gary and Topaz, with Gary opting to work with his friend in secret in order for them to truimph over their fellow HouseGuests. However, this alliance was short lived as Gary found himself evicted from the game soon after, and Topaz's showmance crumbled, leaving her alone in the house until her elimination from the game. *'The East Coast alliance 'was another major alliance in the house in the final few weeks of the game, with Emmett, Jillian, Andrew and Talla making up the four within it. However, it soon became clear thanks to Emmett nominating Talla in one week, that the alliance was not as steady as they first thought, and that Emmett and Jillian were planning to make it to the final two over Andrew and Talla. The East Coast alliance was pined against the Southern Border, consisting of Topaz, Peter and Alec at first. *'The Fourgy alliance '''was formed while Gary had HOH power. It consisted of Gary, Topaz (his closest ally), Alec (her showmance), and Peter (Alec's closest ally). Though not emphasized all agreed to work together. This is obvious when Peter explains to Jillian that if she were to vote him out he would have three people in jury (unknowing to the fact that Gary was returning to the game) who would automatically vote for whoever she was against. Game History Week 1 Week 2 Week 3 Week 4 Round 1 Round 2 Week 5 Week 6 Round 1 Round 2 Week 7 Round 1 Round 2 Week 8 Week 9 Week 10 Round 1 Finale The Jury Major Events (excluding competitions) Conflicts between Suzette and her fellow HouseGuests Conflict between Suzette and Tom, Day 1 - Day 23 There were several conflicts between HouseGuests during this season, with the most notable source of conflict being HouseGuest Suzette, who caused plenty of rifts throughout the house. The most notable rival of Suzette was Tom. The rivarly developed thanks to Suzette nominating Tom on the first night based on first impressions, and Tom's bitterness on seeing his rival out of the game afterwards. Suzette claimed she enjoyed winding up Tom, and sniggered at his nomination of her during the third week of the season. This left Tom angry, and thus he, in an outburst, called her a liar and a cheat and stormed off out into the backyard. Tom soon learned that an emotional Suzette did not care about the money anymore, she just wanted to see him out of the game before herself. On Day 21, during the "Puck Off" Head Of Household competition, Tom ensured his safety, by becoming Head Of Household for the second time. This angered Suzette, who had knocked herself out of the competition by mistake beforehand. Knowing Tom's delight at this, Suzette called Tom a "f*cking redneck." Later, Suzette apologized, yet she knew her rival was not about to keep her in the game. Suzette found herself on the block multiple times after this event, however, it was Tom who was eliminated before her on Day 23, in a vote of 8-1. Conflict between Suzette and Aneal, Day 21 Although not a notable conflict throughout the season, Suzette and Aneal shared a bout of an argument on Day 21, after Suzette was put up on the block for the second time. An emotional Suzette went to cry out in the store room, and was confronted by a relatively happy Aneal who asked if she was okay. Suzette appeared not to hold in her thoughts any longer, saying that he is a liar, and that he does not "give a f*ck" about her. Aneal tried to respond, but it was clear Suzette's outburst was emotionally led, not only because of her consecutive timings up on the block but also to avenge Danielle's eviction. The Showmances Topaz and Alec In addition to the conflicts in the house, showmances were also a major theme throughout the season, with one of the most prominent being between Topaz and Alec. Formed early in the season, Topaz and Alec's 'showmance' or 'cuddlemance' was very unsteady going into the latter half of the season, when Alec went against Topaz's wishes as Head Of Household and nominated AJ instead of Andrew, the person Topaz really wanted out. Topaz decided that this lack of trust, adding to feelings of doubt in their relationship in previous weeks, meant they should call time on what ever they had. Topaz found a stronger ally in Gary following the ending of her relationship with Alec, yet it was clear she still cared for Alec, despite his apparent on-off feelings for her expressed in the Diary Room. Her caring culminated spitefully in the later weeks of the season when she found Talla in Alec's bed only days after she and Alec had split up. Topaz decided not to stand for it, and called Talla a slut for doing so, yet she had gotten the wrong side of the situation. Topaz later made up for her actions to everyone involved, and her and Alec's relationship was reignited soon afterwards. Alec's intentions for reconciling however seemed not so much based on his love for Topaz, but more as a game move. Nonetheless, Topaz encouraged those in the house to vote to keep Alec on Day 43 when he was up on the block, but to no avail. Alec was evicted from the game on Day 43. On coming out of the house, the pair of them seemed to have mixed ideas on how and if they were to carry on their relationship outside of the Big Brother House. Jillian and Emmett In what looked like a geniune relationship in comparison to Topaz and Alec's, Jillian and Emmett spent most of the game in a showmance together, and were often regarded by their fellow HouseGuests as the 'Power Couple'. This was because both of them were very strong physical competitors, with Jillian winning a catastrophic four Head Of Household wins during the season, and Emmett close behind on three. Following the ending of the Quattro alliance and Tom's eviction, Jillian and Emmett grew closer, and it was then, to pinpoint, that their showmance blossomed. The pair of them went to the finale night, with Emmett being evicted in third place on Day 71 and Jillian winning the season on the same night. Following the season's culmination, it was quite likely that Emmett and Jillian would be seeing each other in real life as opposed to just in the House, with both of them showing geniune feelings for one another. Liza, Tom and Peter: Love Triangle Liza, the schemer and so-called 'snake' of the season, seemed to care not for the men in the house, except for Peter. The pair of them formed quite a strong bond over the many weeks they were together in the game, which Peter put down to their levelling intelluctual mind games. Yet, Peter was wary of Liza's game playing and her schmoozer and snake tactics that she used on every man of the house, most importantly Tom. Soon, many, most notably Emmett, clocked on to her games, and decided enough was enough. Tom and Liza stuck together during the time they were both nominated, but it was unclear at whether Liza had strong feelings for Tom or Peter. Peter was clearly envious of Tom however, as following his eviction on Day 23, Peter said that he'll "keep Liza warm for him." In the coming days, Peter and Liza grew close again, yet in his goodbye message to her, Peter said to some extent that she was missing out. Peter and Liza were soon seperated, as on Day 29, Liza was eliminated by a vote of 8-0. Conflict between Talla and Gary, Day 37 On Day 37, a slop-infuelled Gary lost his temper with Talla, who asked simply if he could turn the stove off which included the Have's pizzas inside. Gary, being a Have-Not, said arrogantly that no he would not do this. Talla told him in retaliation not to act like a child, yet this landed her in a head-to-head quite literally confrontation with friend Gary. Gary fronted his opinions, shouting from the top of his voice. Talla appeared distraught over the event, but Emmett broke it up, and the pair patched up their relationship thereafter. Category:Big Brother Canada Seasons